Aluminium alloy strips for lithographic printing plate carriers, which for example are produced from alloys of the AA1050, AM100, AA3103, AlMg0.5 type and from other alloy types, are not only subject to high mechanical demands in respect of ongoing use as printing plate carriers. Once the aluminium alloy strips have been roughened, said strips normally having a thickness on at most 0.5 mm, they are provided with coatings, which are photosensitive and/or thermosensitive and thus enable the transfer of images or texts that are to be printed. In order to meet the increasing demands in terms of minimal environmental impact, water-based coatings are used increasingly. Water-based coatings contain water instead of conventionally used organic solvents in order to apply the coating substance to the sheet. Water-containing coatings are also included by this term in the present invention, however. The at least one water-based coating is applied to the aluminium alloy strip or sheet such that, once the water has evaporated, a correspondingly photosensitive or thermosensitive layer remains on the aluminium strip or the sheet produced therefrom. With use of these water-based coatings, it was found that intensified punctiform faults occur in the coating, and that the corresponding areas could no longer be duly exposed and decoated. Corresponding printing plate carriers are not suitable for subsequent use and therefore constitute waste. This phenomenon has become established in particular with CTP printing plate carriers, which are not subject to a development process with use of developer chemicals.